A Thousand Wishes
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: James takes it upon himself to look after Amber after she's been feeling weak the last few days. (Note: Like the unicorn in "Despicable Me," this story is fluffy. lol)


A Thousand Wishes

Summary: James takes it upon himself to look after Amber after she's been feeling weak the last few days.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I never will get tired of writing stories for the twins. ;) Also, I apologize…it's going to be sort of fluffy/sugary, so this is your heads up. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"Amber? Amber, whoa!" Sofia gasped as she caught her sister, who had promptly collapsed in the hallway. "Mom! Dad! Come quick! Something's wrong with Amber!" She sank to the floor and cradled the blonde girl gently. "Amber, please, open your eyes."

Amber murmured in a disoriented manner as she attempted to open her eyes, but she whimpered lightly. "I can't…," she whispered. "Too bright."

Roland and Miranda hurried over to their daughters and knelt next to them.

"What happened?" Miranda asked as Roland lifted the older girl into his arms.

"I think she fainted," Sofia told her worriedly. "We were walking and talking, and all of a sudden I noticed she just stopped altogether, and she fell. I caught her as best as I could." She wrung her hands nervously. "She said something about it being too bright."

Miranda glanced to Roland. "Is she prone to migraines?" she asked softly.

"No… I did hear there's a stomach bug going around recently. I wouldn't imagine it would make someone faint though."

Amber curled closer to her father's chest. "I just don't feel well, Daddy…"

"We'll get you to your room and let the doctor check on you." He glanced toward his younger daughter. "Sofia, can you go get Baileywick please? Tell him to meet us in Amber's room."

"Okay, Dad." She turned and hurried away.

Once Amber had been settled into her bed and left to rest, the doctor explained what he believed was the proper diagnosis for the young princess.

"Exhaustion?" Roland asked in surprise. "What on earth has Amber been doing that could make her faint from exhaustion?"

Sofia raised her eyebrows at him. "Well…there's school work, her astronomy activities, clothing she's been designing, Dazzleball practice, flute practice, parties… I'd say she's been pretty busy, Dad."

"Perhaps all she needs is a few days of rest," the doctor suggested. "I would advise no strenuous activities, Your Majesty, at least not until Princess Amber has given herself a proper amount of time to recover."

"But she'll be all right?" Miranda confirmed, seeing the doctor nod.

"Within a few days, she should be back to normal, Queen Miranda."

Satisfied, the royal family bid the doctor goodbye and left the blonde to sleep and rest.

The next morning, after her parents and sister had checked on her, Amber was pleased to see her twin walk inside with a grin on his face. She returned his smile as she sat up against her pillows. "James…"

"Feeling better?" he asked as he sat on her bed next to her, producing a tray of goodies for her to snack on.

"A little… I'm still a bit weak though." She sighed. "I guess I didn't realize all the strain I'd placed on myself."

"Hey, it happens. You've got a lot going on, so I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

She eyed him curiously. "You have a lot going on too, James. How have _you_ not collapsed from exhaustion yet?"

He smirked proudly. "I'm lazy, and I don't let things get to me like you do."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't 'let things get to me.' I just…want things to be perfe—okay, I see what you're saying." She sighed as he chuckled. "So what all did you bring me?"

"Some candy, a few fruits, and a bowl of jiggly wiggly pudding I had to sneak past Dad." He grinned. "Can't have him knowing I swiped some of his favorite dessert."

Amber giggled. "Well, thanks, James." She glanced at her hands and sighed. "Believe it or not, I wish I didn't have to be in this room the next few days. As much as I am an 'indoor girl,' I still miss the outside and the fresh air." She picked up one of the grapes and ate it.

The boy placed a finger to his chin in thought before grinning. "Hmm, I think I have an idea. Tomorrow, you and I are sneaking out for a little while."

The princess raised an eyebrow at her brother. "And just how do you plan to do that? I'm pretty sure Daddy has guards monitoring my room, and I was told to rest."

"Don't worry. You'll still be resting. I'll take care of you, but it'll be fun." He smiled encouragingly, making the girl return the smile.

"Okay, James. I'm interested to see what you've come up with."

"Trust me. It's brilliant!" He hugged her before sliding off the bed and walking to the door. He grinned at his twin. "Night, Amber."

Amber smiled lightly. "Good night, James." She sighed and reclined against her headboard as she picked up one of the candies he'd brought for her. "I don't know what you're planning, brother…but I am curious."

The next morning, Saturday, Sofia visited with Amber for a while and explained everything that had been going on at school, including their homework, before leaving to meet up with Clover. The king and queen had checked on her next. All in all, she seemed to be better.

"I'm glad to hear it, Amber," Miranda told her kindly. "If you do well this weekend, you should be able to return to school on Monday. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," she replied happily. "I miss being with my friends and actually having something to do."

Roland chuckled. "You're a better student than I was. I wasn't exactly fond of school sometimes, but it's necessary. I'm glad you take it more seriously than I did."

"Thanks, Daddy." She giggled as he kissed her forehead. "Am I missing anything today?"

"Not much. Your mother and I are going to a meeting, so we'll be back in a while to check on you. If you need anything, Baileywick is around to help you. Just ring this." He placed a bell on her bedside table and took Miranda's hand, leading her toward the door. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

"I will, Daddy. I love you both." She smiled and lowered herself into the covers once more, pulling them snuggly around her.

Miranda cast a smile at her husband before leaving with him. "She'll be better in no time," she whispered.

"Mm-hmm."

Once the adults had turned the corner, James peaked out and grinned before tiptoeing into his sister's room and hurrying over to her bed. He shook her shoulder gently. "Amber."

Amber blinked open her eyes before yawning and sitting up. "Oh, James… I forgot about…whatever it was we were doing today."

"I'm Amber-sitting you today." He laughed at the look she gave him before helping her to her feet. "Tell you what. Get dressed, and I'm going to talk to Baileywick and give him a cover story."

"And just why would I need a cover story, Prince James?"

Both twins froze and turned, surprised to see a disapproving look from Baileywick as he stood nearby.

"H-Hey, Baileywick!" James smiled a little too cheerfully. "Uh… This isn't as bad as it looks."

The steward folded his arms and gave the boy a dangerous glower. "Nearly every time someone says something like that, it usually _is_ as bad as it seems. Just what are you two planning? Amber, you're supposed to be resting."

"I know, Baileywick, but I'm so _bored_ in here." She pouted a little. "And James was going to take me outside for a while, just to get some fresh air. It won't be long; we promise. I just…"

Baileywick regarded his charges for a moment before sighing. "Very well. Take a few minutes outside if you must, but don't wander too far, and if you begin feeling weak at all, you are both to return immediately. Understood?"

James nodded. "You got it, Baileywick! I'll take care of her—don't worry."

After Amber had gotten a chance to get changed, she met James in the hallway and blinked when he took her hand and tugged her along through the door and outside. "I can't believe all the trouble you'd go through just to make me feel better." She smiled at him, earning a sheepish grin.

"Aw, Amber, you're my sister. I want to make sure you're happy, just like I know you'd do for me. That's what family's for, right?"

She nodded gently. "Yeah…"

"You know something? Khalid was telling me a legend the other day." He led her next to the fountain and sat down with her. "Did you know there's supposedly a magical chalice that, if you say the right words, would grant you up to a thousand wishes?"

Amber tilted her head. "A _thousand_? Don't genies usually stop at three? What on earth would people wish for?"

"I know some things _I'd_ wish for! A new cannon, a shiny suit of armor, some fancy new drumsticks, and the ability to know every test answer ever."

She giggled. "I think that last one would definitely come in handy…"

"What would you wish for, Amber?"

The girl smiled thoughtfully before shrugging. "I don't know. Sometimes I don't think wishing is really all it's cracked up to be. For me, wishing isn't really worth it if you aren't willing to put your heart into it or be willing to accept any consequences that may come with it." She was definitely thinking of the last time she'd made some misguided wishes. Thankfully, Sofia was no longer a cat, but her father had certainly encouraged her not to go seeking that well and its persuasive lures again.

"Okay…then forget wishing. If you could have anything in the world, no matter what, what would it be?"

Oh, she knew what she _wanted_ to say… But in a way it felt like it would be selfish. Nothing could change the past, no matter how much _wishing_ she did, but there was something that could satisfy her. "I'd want everyone to be happy…truly happy. Even if it means doing something others find strange or silly, I'd want everyone to be peaceful and content with their lives."

James observed his sister for a few moments before smiling. "You're something else, Amber. People really underestimate you…including me sometimes, I think." He laughed. "No wonder you fainted. Your brain must be tired from coming up with all these thought-provoking answers."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I thought so." He stood and held out his hands, which she used to stand up. "Let's get you back inside before Baileywick sends a search party."

"Don't joke. He's done it before." She smiled as he led her along again. "Hey, James? Was that really all you'd wish for?"

James looked back at her with a sense of calm she'd never expected from him before giving her a truly heart-felt smile. "I'd wish for everyone to be happy, too… I think we all need happiness in our lives, no matter what."

Amber was pleased with his answer. As it turned out, she and James really did seem to think alike on some things. And if she did ever acquire a thousand wishes, she'd gladly pass them along to someone else. She didn't need wishes. Not anymore.

The end


End file.
